sweet_elite_simfandomcom-20200215-history
Axel
The rock star of the Academy. Literally. Axel is an internationally known teenage superstar and is usually seen touring for his new album. Cocky, sarcastic, and oh-so-charming, Axel only comes to Arlington because the law requires him to get his high school diploma and he makes sure everybody is aware of his nonchalance… But this musician constantly covers up who he is. In fact, is Axel even his real name? Personality Axel is cocky, sarcastic, charismatic and quite undisciplined. He is also really talented and creative. Appearance Axel has black hair with bleached tips and brown eyes. He wears ear spacers, a lip ring and also has 3 tattoos, a black star in his hip's right side, the line "I don't know where I'm going from here but I promise it won't be boring" in his right arm and an eagle colored black and yellow in his chest's left side.Sweet Elite's Official Tumblr and Sweet Elite's Official Tumblr School Because Axel has special permission to dress against the academy's code, due to his career, he uses his uniform in a quite unique way. He wears the uniform's pants and blazer, and under the latter he also wears a tan hoodie and grey undershirt. He uses black belts, on which he's tied his tie to with red shoes. He also uses his department badge. Gym Clothes Coming soon! Relationships Tadashi Shown to have a strong dislike for one another, there have been numerous hints from the staff that Axel and Tadashi will purposefully irritate each other for any reason at all.Sweet Elite's Official Tumblr, Sweet Elite's Official Tumblr and in-game interactions. Trivia *He was the first character to have its teaser revealed.Sweet Elite's Official Tumblr *He speaks Spanish.Sweet Elite's Official Tumblr *He is from Medellin, Colombia.Sweet Elite's Official Tumblr *Axel was initially planned to act as Tadashi’s opposite, but after tweaks to both of their characters, they act more like each other’s rivals.Sweet Elite's Official Tumblr *Axel is the only character out of the main 10 that is actually a worldwide celebrity.Sweet Elite's Official Tumblr *Axel was the second character Serena created for Sweet Elite!Sweet Elite's Official Tumblr *Axel was initially planned to have blue or red strands of hair, but Cecile decided to give him blonde ones instead.Sweet Elite's Official Tumblr *Serena got the idea for Axel’s character from members of a band that went to her high school, that band actually made it big in the music industry and periodically come back to perform concerts at the school. For the sake of privacy, she will not reveal the name of the band, but it is a rock/pop band.Sweet Elite's Official Tumblr *Axel is into K-PopSweet Elite's Official Tumblr *He paints his nails occasionally.Sweet Elite's Official Tumblr *Axel was rated as one of the most hot-headed characters alongside Karolina, Raquel and Tadashi.Sweet Elite's Official Tumblr *He changes the color of the tips of his hair depending on the theme he wants to have for his next album.Sweet Elite's Official Tumblr *Despite his nonchalant attitude about school work and him skipping classes, Axel manages to get above average grades! Nobody knows how he does it.Sweet Elite's Official Tumblr *He is Neha’s best client. She’s his official designer and has dressed him up for multiple gigs. Sweet Elite's Official Tumblr *Axel would LOVE to get a dog! But his insane work-school schedule stops him from doing so. He’s jealous of Alistair’s family golden retrieverSweet Elite's Official Tumblr *He has won grammy award.Axel's School File *He has released 2 platinum albumsAxel's School File ---- References ---- Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dateable Category:Performing Arts Department